A Story of Pairs
by SoSoShady
Summary: I moved this from my old fanfiction account. I'm trying to write 100 (or more) pairings for Harry Potter. M/M, M/F, and F/F pairings are inside. Send requests! Read A/N inside! Slash/Het/Femslash - Rated M just to be safe!
1. Blasie x Harry

**A/N: I took this idea from my old fanfiction account which is now shut down. I'm trying to make at least 100 one shots of different pairings in the world of Harry Potter. I'm taking requests for this! I'm trying at least do one of each pairing. However, if sometimes comes up enough I might do it more then once. Or if the idea if cool enough. When you send a request say your name, or be logged in, so I can say you're the one who requested it.**

 **I'm leaving a warning for EVERYTHING because I have no idea what some people will request. I'm not trying to make this to smutty though, or guresome. So keep that in mind please.**

* * *

 **Blasie x Harry**

* * *

In the muggle world soul mates where a simple myth. Something made by love struck people to say, 'This is the one for me! The only true one in the world!'

When going into the magical world muggle born would scoff at the idea. What they didn't understand was that magic made it real. Soul mates where pure matches, no one else could come in between them. They were literally made for each other. Their magic balanced each other, where one person had a weakness that weakness was the others strength.

So when Blaise saw Harry for the first time he held his breath for a different reason compared to the other first years. His magic called out to Harry and he swallowed thickly. Harry sat on the rickety stool his green eyes sharp looking around.

He looked meek and weak willed. But Blaise knew different, no soul mate of his would be weak in anything. He felt his magic pool around him and drop low, like a snake. He felt it move out, forward, searching, until it found what it wanted.

He shut his eyes as he was so close, he felt his magic stroke Harry's leg and he felt his magic jerk. Another's magic was touching his. He didn't even need to know who it was as he watched Harry. The pale boy looked at him with sharp eyes, cocking a brow. He felt himself gulp but nodded his head. With a quirk of Harry's lips the hat shouted "Slytherin!"

The room was quiet as Harry made his way to the table of sliver and green. Time seemed to drag on, knowing his beloved was waiting for him, waiting for answers. He could feel it. Finally his name was called and it only took two seconds for Slytherin to be shouted out.

Blaise ignored the polite applause and went to sit next to Harry, who was saving him a seat. He sat down with a stiff back, making his friends since childhood wonder. He slowly moved his hand towards Harry's, not knowing what the boy wanted.

Harry glanced down and rolled his bright eyes, he quickly placed a hand over Blaise's and used the other one to reach up and take his ugly, round glasses off.

"I guess I won't have to fake needing these." Harry said pocketing his glasses into his robes. "You owe me an explanation. And you better not put it off, I want to know everything."

"Potter, who do you think you are?" Draco demanded. His voice was harsh, and a few of the other first years winced. Draco and Blaise were best friends and he didn't like Harry's tone.

"Draco, if you talk to my soul mate like that again I won't be as nice as I am being now." Blaise's tone was of ice and there where many gasps around.

"Soul mate? I…apologize. I saw you on the train Potter, with Wealsey, I thought…"

Harry laughed, it sounded light and pure, "Oh that. Wealsey is more than a good for nothing, I haven't met him for a full day before he started mooching off of me. No, I planned on using him to gain an alliance within Gryffindor. But now that I found my soul mate I don't think I'll need one."

Draco looked shocked a second before clearing his throat, "I see. Once again my behavior now and on the train. I had no idea…you see Wealsey really gets under my skin."

Harry gave a small chuckle, "No need Malfoy, I understand really. He spent the whole ride by my side. Even when I had to use the loo he would walk me there." He said rolling his eyes, "How about a redo? I'm Harry Potter." He said sticking his hand out.

Draco leaned forward and gripped it with his own, "Draco Malfoy."

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Theodore Nott."

"Vincent Crabbe."

"Gregory Goyle."

"These are all your friends?" Harry asked looking at them with a twitch of his mouth.

"Yes, only the best of the best of course. We all stick by each other no matter what. Nothing will break us apart. And we're ruthless when someone tries to come after one of us." Blaise explained.

Harry hummed and nodded his head, "I like that."

Blaise squeezed his hand. Everything was right in the world.

* * *

Leave a review!


	2. Hermione x Lavender

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, simple as that.**

* * *

 **Hermione x Lavender**

* * *

"It's just – ugh! – I can't believe what he's doing!"

Harry looked at his best friend, practically sister with worried eyes. They just crossed paths with Ron and Lavender a few minutes ago and Hermione stomped off. Ron was being a prat so Harry followed Hermione.

Hermione stomped her way into an unused classroom, and started pacing back and fourth while Harry sat crossed legged on a desk watching her.

"No, Hermione, tell me how you really feel." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Prat," Hermione snapped but Harry saw the amused look on her face.

Harry grinned at her before turning serious, "Look Hermione, I can't pretend to know what's going on between you Ron, and Lavender. I'm lucky with me and Luna hitting it off and being perfect –"

Hermione rolled her eyes. No would believe her when she told them they where real lovebirds.

" – but I can't say I understand what you're going through. Look, why don't you just tell them how you really feel. Both Ron and Lavender. Just set it on the table and be done with it. I know you, and I know once you have it out there you'll be back to your old self."

Hermione thought for a minute before nodding her head, "You're right. I'll give it some thought."

"That's all I'm asking, you're driving me crazy really. All this snapping, stomping and the like. You know I think you could destroy a village with this attitude."

"Can it Potter."

It was only a mere few hours later that Harry walked in on Hermione and Ron having a fight in the common room. With a roll of his eyes he walked over with his hands in his pocket.

"What's going on?" He asked to nobody.

"Hermione walked in on Ron and Lavender snogging and blew up at Ron," Ginny said with a wicked grin, "Ron of course couldn't keep his trap shut and said it was because Hermione couldn't get a date."

Harry actually groaned and placed a hand on his forehead with a 'thunk' at his best friends stupidly. "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah," Ginny said. "They've been like this for a while now."

"You've been egging them on," Dean told his girlfriend with an amused look.

"Don't know what you're talking about Dean." Ginny said putting on a fake innocent look.

Harry groaned and chuckled nearly at the same time, "You're terrible Gin, sometimes I think you like seeing your bother make a fool of himself."

Ginny huffed and flipped her red hair back as Dean wrapped an arm around her, "He's a prat that needs to grow up. Even Percy wasn't as bad as he get's sometimes." Ginny muttered.

Both Harry and Dean shook their heads and turned to the argument at foot.

"No one wants to see that Ron, they're plenty of unused classrooms and closets where you can go snog."

"Yeah but why do I have to move over? Why can't you go study in the library or whatever?"

"Because I'm not studying!" Hermione hissed red in the face, "You know beyond proper belief I do more then studying! Unlike you, everyone knows all you do is laze about and play chess."

Ron huffed at her, "Yeah right, and what do you do? You know what – forget it. Just let it out Hermione, go on and tell everyone how you feel."

Hermione stood straight and smoothed her blouse down, "You know Ron, maybe I will. But on the other hand, unlike you I rather keep things private –"

"Oh come off it Hermione. Everyone knows you like me! This is why you're jealous of Lavender!" Ron shouted his face matched his hair at the dismissal that Hermione just did.

Hermione stared at Ron with wide eyes; you could hear a pin drop and everyone looked at her wondering what was going to happen. Then she did something no one expected her to do, she giggled.

Then she chuckled.

Then she laughed until she was hunched over holding her sides.

Everyone looked at each other confused at what was going on, Lavender looked a bit hurt and fearful at the same time. And Ron looked a mix between confused and anger.

Harry blinked at her, "Hermione what –"

"Oh my GOD! Are you all bloody fucking serious!" She screamed. "You all think I like him? Ha! What a joke! Let me tell you Ron, all of you! You want to know the truth? Fine! The truth is I'm a lesbian! I've had a crush on Lavender for years and now I find out she's dating you out of all people Ron? It's insulting to her and to me. I'm much better for her then you will ever be and I can't believe she lowered herself to your standards!" Hermione finished, she took a deep breath and her cheeks where tinted pink.

The room was dead quiet and everyone looked at Hermione in pure shock. Everyone thought that she had a crush on Ron, but to find out it was the total opposite made people just point blank stop thinking.

Ron stood there dumbstruck until the Hermione's insult's started to sink in, his face turned a deep red and Ginny cackled while both Dean and Harry stood there dumbfounded.

Ron opened his mouth to make a retort but it was cut off by a loud squeal. Lavender quickly stood up from her spot on the couch. She was quiet until now, during the argument she ducked her head in shame, her face tinted pink the whole time while Ron and Hermione went on and on.

"Really? You like me?" She squealed again.

This time it was Hermione's turn to look confused and bashful as she slowly nodded her head, "Yes, I do. I've liked you for some time now."

Lavender's smile seemed to light up the whole room. "Really? I, well, I've like you for some time too," she admitted shyly.

Hermione gasped in shock and Ron turned on the girl he thought he was dating, "What!" He shouted. Instead of flinching or anything Lavender brushed right past him to stand in front of Hermione.

"Oh, wow, Hermione. I've had a crush on you for what seems like forever. You're so pretty and smart. But I thought that you liked Ron so I was, well, kinda using him to get your attention. I thought that maybe if you noticed me a little bit…" she trailed off.

Ginny looked like she was going to die of laughter, holding her sides and leaning on her boyfriend. Harry looked amused and Dean was trying his best to keep his girlfriend from falling to the floor.

"Wait – what? You mean to tell me you where using me?"

Lavender looked at Ron with pure annoyance, "Oh grow a pair Ron, I know for a fact you where using me to make Hermione jealous too. You fool, like I wouldn't over hear you muttering to yourself? You're a real piece of work."

"But –"

"Can it Ron," Hermione said, "so you and Ron, it's over?" She asked.

Lavender nodded her head rapidly, "Yeah, WAY over."

"So, if you're not busy next weekend, how about a date?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Yes! I would love too!"

Ginny finally managed to get herself upright, wiping tears away from her eyes, "Oh wow that was great. Hey since you're girlfriends now why not seal the deal with a kiss?"

Both Hermione and Lavender blushed brightly but the whole common room started to cheer them on. Hermione ducked her head but Lavender grinned like a fox before throwing herself at her new girlfriend and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

The common room cheered them on while Harry watched as Ron stomped out of the room. He sighed and shook his head again. Dean quirked a brow at him, "What's wrong Harry?"

Ginny turned to look at Harry who signed, "I own Luna a foot massage and five gallons, she said this was going to happen."

* * *

Leave a review!


	3. Marcus x Harry

**A/N: I remember if I said this before or not. But you can review on anon! You don't need a username (I think), and if you do then you don't need it! I accept all reviews. On anon or off. So feel free to drop a review by and let me know what you like to see!**

* * *

 **Marcus Flint x Harry**

 **For ANON: m**

* * *

He felt rage. Blind, pure rage.

If it wasn't for the fact that he needed the snot-nosed shit head on his team then he would have pounded that blonde head into the ground. But as it stood Draco Malfoy was something close to an asset for the team. Without the second year their team would have never gotten new brooms.

But that still didn't mean he didn't want to pound the little second year into the wall. It happened during the match. He saw Malfoy clearly kick Potter in the side, knocking the wind out of him. He didn't say anything, of course, it was what almost gotten their victory.

Except Potter seemed to recover easily enough and caught the Snitch. Letting their team win. He should have been upset at that. He should have raged over the fact that the house of red and gold won again. But he didn't.

The pain on Potter's face is what made him raged.

The fact that Potter seemed to be used to pain is what made him rage.

Harry Potter was, in laymans terms, pretty. To pretty in fact. With hair as dark as raven's wings, and eyes as bright as emerald. He had long dark lashes, and a cute light pink pout.

He was perfect.

Marcus Flint was not pretty. He knew this. He was ugly, with a large forehead, crooked teeth and a sneer that could scare even brave men away. But he was strong, loyal to those who deemed themselves worthy, and in a way, brave.

Which is why he was just outside of the Gryffindor locker rooms. He waited, in the shadows, as one by one the players came out. He wondered for a moment if Potter was even in there. Mintues seemed to tick by slowly. He had no pateince at all. But finally - finally - the second year came out. Hair dripping wet, skin flushed. He was perfect.

It was at that time Marcus let himself be known and he couldn't help but smirk a little as Potter took his wand out at the sight of him.

"Potter."

"Flint."

He could tell, just by looking at him, that Potter was scared. Of course he had every right to be if the rumors about him where going around. Instead he pushed everything out of his mind and took a step forward, noticing how the dark haired boy took a step back.

God he was perfect.

He held both hands up, showing he was holding no wand, and felt proud when Potter's wand didn't drop in the slighest.

It made him glad.

"I saw what Malfoy did to you," he replied easily.

The young boy seemed to bristle at the words. "So you saw that!?"

"Yes. And trust me - he will pay," he growled.

The wand lowered, just a little, as green eyes blinked in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't be hurt," came the blunt reply. Marcus was never one to beat around the bush. Instead he liked to keep things blunt and to the point. Things where easier that way.

He watched as the pale throat gulped, and cheeks seemed to turn a brighter shade of pink. "Why?"

"You don't deserve it," he said easily. If Potter was any closer he would have felt the rumble in Marcus' chest. Instead he took another step back, thinking it was a threat. This had Marcus growling.

"Let me see!" He demaned.

Emerald eyes went wide in shock before quickly looking around for signs of an escape. It looked like he was used to it - used to looking for escapes. That only made Marcus angerier.

"Let me see, or else I will strip you bare," he growled. The hall was dark and no one would see anything. But in the dim lights he could see Potter - no, Harry - flush brightly. He waited, using every ounce of patience he had, before a shaky hand pulled a shirt up one side.

There, right in the ribs, was a bruise, the shape of a foot. Macurs growled making Harry flinch. Within three steps in was in front of the beauty. He grabbed the wand before pocketing it making Harry gasp. He only answered with a smirk. He put his hands on the smaller boy which made Harry struggle to break free.

"Hold still," he growled. Suddenly Harry was still and Marcus put a rough hand on pale, soft skin, he pushed magic through himself into the boy. Harry gasped as he knee's suddenly went out and Marcus wasted no time in helping him up.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Healing you," came the gruff reply. He pushed even more magic in. There where side effects of sharing one's magic, of course. One of them being that the other got high off of it. And when Harry let out a gasp and a moan he knew he had the boy where he wanted him.

Just a little more, a little more magic was pushed in, and Harry almost screamed. It made Marcus grin.

The bruise was gone. But Harry was left with a feeling of want, and need. He blushed and peeled himself of of the large teen when he saw he was drapped over him.

"Thank you," Harry whsipered.

"No," Marcus replied making Harry take a final step back. He was against the wall now and Marcus knew - just knew that he was grasping at straws.

"There is no thank you," his voice rumbled, shocking the young teen. "I could tell, just by looking at you. It didn't hurt."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Marcus put a hand over it, firm but gental. They stared at each other for what seemed to be hours before Marcus spoke again.

"I can tell, you're used to pain," Marcus said suddenly. Harry finched and he paid it no mind. Suddenly he pushed more magic into Harry. Hand over his mouth still he could feel the gasp that came from green eyed beauty. His lips suddenly felt dry.

He couldn't help himself as he removed his hand and pushed rough, hard lips against soft, pink ones. Harry moaned loudy, as magic seemed to take over, and he just gave a grunt.

It felt a lot better then he thought.

Suddenly he pulled away, making Harry whimper. Instead he grabbed his hand and lifted it up.

"I swear to you, as long as I'm around no one will hurt you," Marcus growled. His eyes held the promise of pain. And Harry's held confusion. They stood there, in the dim lights, not making a sound.

He could slowly feel Harry relax as he held him. And when the boy spoke he answered without a doubt.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Leave a review!


	4. Ron x Harry

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. This is a slash story. I do all -slash, femslash, and het. Send me a request with a pairing! I'm trying to do one a pairing once. But depending on how popular it is I might do it more then once.

* * *

Ron x Harry

* * *

Ron stood their, mouth wide open, as he watch as Harry walked angrily out of the tent. The other male was pale, making his dark hair stick out even more and his fists where clenched so tight they where nearly white. He turned to look at Hermione who had fat angry tears running down her face.

He saw it coming, he really did. But he still couldn't help but be surprised at the fight that blew up between Harry and Hermione. There was built up rage between the two of them that he could see. He could understand both sides of the fight but that didn't mean he had to like it.

And in a way HE was the one who started it – not Harry. It started with a simple joke over dinner, asking Hermione if she had enough to read with all of the books she packed. It just blew up from there when she made an offhanded comment on how if Harry knew what he was doing she wouldn't have had to pack so much information.

Harry demanded to know what the hell Hogwarts: A History had to do with the hunt, making her flush angrily. It then turned to tempers rising and then yelling until finally Hermione just snapped.

"I had to send my parents away Harry! I had to get rid of their memories of me! Do you have any idea how hard that is? If we had something – anything – any sort of bit of information that would make the hunt easier then it would be better! But we don't! You have nothing, you got nothing! It's like – like a goose chase!"

"You don't think I know that?" Harry snapped back. "I'm trying to get by just as much as you are! I am racking my brain, over thinking every little bit of information Dumbledore gave me. It's not easy for me either!"

Hermione snorted, "Yes it is! All you have to do is hide away and look for clues! I have to consistently worry about my parents! You wouldn't know that."

Harry took a step back as if he was struck and Ron gaped at Hermione. The dig at Harry's parents seemed to be to much for the teen as he stormed right past the two of them and went outside.

Leaving Ron alone with Hermione. He stared at the tent flap, wondering what he should do when he heard a sniff. He turned to see Hermione wiping her blotchy cheeks. They stared at each other for a second before Ron turned and left the tent – the girl looked like she was about to say something but at the moment Ron wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

He could understand Hermione's frustration, really he could, he wasn't to happy with everything at the moment either. But to think she would sink so low as to make a jab at Harry like that...

It wasn't to hard to find Harry, he could hear the sound of splashing as Harry threw rocks into a nearby pond. He huge his jacket a little closer to himself as he made his way down a hill to reach Harry. The weather was starting to turn a lot colder now then before. It would make the trip harder then before but it was something that they needed to do.

As he got closer he watched as Harry tossed another stone in the water, shoulders tense as he made the throw. Dark hair swayed in the breeze and Ron couldn't help but stare at Harry's back for a moment before taking a step forward. Harry peeked over his shoulder and Ron was happy to noticed that Harry seemed to relax a little when he saw him.

"So...," Harry started awkwardly.

"So," Ron added. Trying to add humor to the situation. He walked over until he was standing next to Harry, picking up his own Rock he threw it perfectly, making it bounce along the top of the water until it finally sank with one last 'plop'. He heard Harry huff right next to him and couldn't help the smile.

"I can never do that," Harry muttered throwing another rock. It hit the water with a splash before sinking making Ron snort.

"It's easier then you think, mate," Ron said. He wasn't good with emotions, range of a teaspoon is what Hermione said once, but this he could do. He could pretend that nothing happened – which is clearly what Harry wanted – and try to cheer his best mate up again.

Harry gave him 'the look' as he liked to call it. The look where he was going to say something smart mouthed, or maybe roll his eyes so far back he could see his brain. And true enough Harry did just that, roll his eyes, before bending down to pick up another rock to throw.

Ron reached out and tugged on Harry's had, making the other stop, and gave the rock a look. "Well no wonder, you're picking the wrong rocks."

"Is there a right kind?" Harry said sarcastically but Ron looked around before he found a flatter, smoother rock.

"Here," Ron said giving Harry the new rock. Before the dark haired teen could throw it however Ron grabbed his arm again and positioned himself behind Harry. He easily wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and took control of his throwing arm. He was easily a head taller then Harry, boarder too.

"You have to throw like this," Ron muttered into Harry's ear. He felt Harry shiver in his arms and he ignored the pleasant feeling it gave him. Instead he used Harry's arm to throw the rock, both watched as it skipped over the water before sinking.

He tried to ignore the fact that he was still holding onto Harry as he spoke, "For someone who had top marks in Defense, you sure can't throw for shit."

Harry elbowed him making him wheeze out his laughter. He let his arm linger for a few seconds longer before pulling away. It felt colder after holding Harry, he didn't know why. Finally the green eyed teen faced him. And he looked better, less angry.

Ron didn't like it when Harry was angry for two reasons. The first that he tended to become pissy, the second was a much more personal reason. Harry's eyes got darker, like a storm. Instead of the normal bright green they where they seemed to cloud over and turn into a darker green. And he never liked darker colors, he liked brighter ones more. Like the bright orange of the Canon's, or the bright yellow of the tulips that bloomed near their house every summer.

Or Harry's bright green eyes when he was happy.

Ron was lost in his own thoughts and only managed to catch the end of what Harry was saying.

"...should talk to her?"

Luckily Harry didn't notice that he wasn't paying attention and just talked. He liked that, he tried to get Harry to open up when he was upset but sometimes it was tough. Ron watched as Harry's mouth moved to form words but he didn't hear a thing. But he stopped suddenly when he heard Harry speak.

"Maybe I should apologize?"

Ron's eyes snapped up, blue meeting green, and he shook his head. He ran a hand through his own red hair before sighing, "Harry, don't. You shouldn't have to."

Harry gave him a confused look but he just shrugged. "What she said was messed up."

Harry huffed and tugged his hair, "But she has a point -"

"And what point is that? That you where given less then stellar information? All three of us knew this! Both me and her knew that you weren't given the best tools to start this hunt with but so far you're using what you know. You're doing your best. And that's all that matters!" He said firmly.

Harry gave him a small, shy smile before turning away. He couldn't tell if it was from the cold or not, but he saw Harry's cheeks before slightly darker. They stood in silence, both just watching ripples on the pond before Ron spoke up again.

"I'll talk to her for you," he started, holding up a hand to stop Harry from starting what he was going to say, "no really. She might still be upset and when you're both upset up tend to shout more then think."

Harry laughed out right this time and Ron counted that as a victory. Harry nudged him in his side, "Like you're one to talk!"

"I'm getting better!" He protested as he started to walk back to the tent. When he looked over his shoulder he could see Harry throwing rocks again. This time the seemed to skip a little before sinking making him chuckle.

At least he was getting better.

When he finally made it to the tent he expected Hermione to be waiting outside, either worried or angry. But she wasn't there. Fearing for the worst he took his wand out and slowly made his way inside. It was quiet, but the tent seemed...messier? He heard the sound of something shuffling around the corner. Getting his wand ready he turned, a spell on the tip of his tongue, but stopped when he saw it was just Hermione.

But she was packing.

"Hermione, what the hell?"

She turned around sharply, a book clutched to her chest, but relaxed when she saw it was Ron. She turned back around as she stuff the book into her sack before going back to what she was doing. She was ignoring him which just annoyed him. Finally having enough he walked forward, clearing the small room within two steps, and grabbing her hand.

"Hermione -"

"I can't," she snapped, pulling away from him sharply.

Ron swallowed thickly. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "You can't what?"

"I can't do this anymore!" She cried out. She tossed more books into her sack, slowly clearing the table of the sack that was sitting out. She walked around the other side, as if putting some distance between the two of them would lessen the impact of her words.

Ron stood there, fists clenching and releasing as he thought of the few words she said. His mind was drawing a blank of what to say – or do – as he watched her throw books into her bright purple sack. He breathed deeply through his nose catching her eye. Her gaze softened when she looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just – I know what I said was wrong...," she trailed off. She looked thoughtful, carefully thinking over the next words she would say.

"I know that it was a low blow. But my parents mean so much to me. It was so hard to wipe their memories of me and send them somewhere else. I just – I know, that if I found them soon and gave them their memories back then I can get a chance to explain. If I don't they'll be cross with me."

They both stood there in the tent unknowing what to do at the moment. Ron was thankful that Harry was giving them some space because this would seriously hurt him.

"I'm scared," Hermione blurted suddenly, playing with the hem of her shirt. She looked away from him as she spoke the words and Ron didn't know why – it was nothing to be ashamed about.

"I'm scared too," he admitted. Hermione gave him a small smile before going back to packing her belongings. Ron licked his lips as he thought about what to say to her. What could he say to make her stay?

"Look, I'm not going to pretend that this is easy," he started, "and, yeah, Harry could have gotten better info, but it's not like it's his fault. We where both there. You know he's just trying to make the best of it – we all are. And you know he didn't mean any of the things he said."

Hermione's hand motions slowed down but she didn't stop in her packing. She refused to look up, a sure sign that she was being stubborn. It made Ron sigh. She stopped and gave him a questioning look but he shook his head. He had nothing to say, what could he say? Harry didn't mean the things that he said – he tended to blurt out things when he was angry. Just like him. Which is why it was so easy for them to forgive each other when they got mad at each other.

"If you want," Hermione said quietly to the point where Ron had to strain his ears to hear, "you can come with me."

Ron flinched and, without thinking, said the first thing that came to mind, "And leave Harry? Are you mental?"

Hermione's breath hitched and she blinked back tears. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped to wipe her face. For the next several minutes she ignored him as she packed at a faster rate them before. The red head was left trying to figure out what he said to upset his bushy haired friend.

Finally she had everything packed, wrapping the string of the sack that was caring all of her stuff around her hand, she grabbed her jacket and headed outside at a fast pace. Ron followed wondering what got into her.

"Hermione. Hermione! Wait!" He hissed grabbing her arm before she could get away, but it just made her grab her wand from her back pocket and hold it up. He took a step back and held both hands up.

"Hermione, I don't understand." He said slowly.

Her wand seemed to droop a little and after a minute she gave a laugh before pocketing it. "You don't really understand, do you?"

He gave her a questioning look and quickly looking toward the pond where Harry was – he didn't want him to see what was going on. Hermione clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"You're doing it again," she said, more to herself then him.

"Doing what?"

"Ron," Hermione said firmly but a range emotions crossed her face. He wasn't able to understand them all. Finally she sighed before giving him an easy smile.

"I just need to figure some things out, I need to check on my parents – make sure they are really safe. And – and find help. There has to be something out there that can help us."

"So you're coming back?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "I'll be back but right now I just need some time."

"Time for what?"

"You don't see it, but I do. It's always Harry," Hermione spoke softly, pocketing her wand. "It's just...ever since – ugh, never mind. Ron I wish you could see the way you look at him."

Ron sputtered at her words – was she saying - "Hermione?"

This time she laughed out loud, no tears, no sadness, nor anger, "Ron – you still have an emotional range of a teaspoon. You can't even see when you're in love!"

Ron's face turned bright red as he stuttered out something but she just giggled. She shook her head, curls falling in her face. Normally he would find it cute, he still did, in a different way – like how Ginny would wear a messy bun and get hair in her face when she was busy.

At that thought he took a sharp breath and Hermione gave him a sharp look. "Figured it out, have you?"

He gulped and slowly nodded his head, the pieces fitting into place in his head, before speaking, "You like me?"

Hermione gave him a sad smile before nodding her head, "Yes. I do, I like you a lot Ron. But it's nothing compared to how you feel about Harry."

Ron seemed to choke on air while blushing brightly. Hermione chuckled before walking over and giving him a hug.

"I can't do it Ron," she mumbled into his shoulder, "I like you – but I don't love you. Harry loves you though. And you love him."

Ron didn't think his face couldn't get any hotter until she pulled away. And gave him a knowing look. "Ron – do something about it. We don't know how long," she stopped to gulp before shaking her head, " - just do something about it. Confess, for the love of God. You both love each other! Do something about it before it's to late. I just don't...I can't see it right now. Like I said I like you and it hurts to see the two of you together because you two are just so...so perfect!"

Ron slowly wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug. "I think I get it," he said gruffly.

She pulled back and gave him a pat on the arm while giving him a sad smile. "Good. I just need to work on my feelings – thats all. Please tell him I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at myself. Plus -" she said suddenly giving him a wicked grin, "I don't wanna overhear the sex, you know? I think it would make things awkward."

Ron pulled away, face flaming, "HERMIONE!"

She laughed before giving him a wink, "I'll be back in a week or so, okay?"

With a 'pop' she was gone. And he felt his shoulders sag. Great – now what was he supposed to tell Harry? He slowly made his way to the pond and he spotted Harry sitting on a log, watching the water. He licked his lips as he watched Harry tuck some of his hair behind his ear.

He thought about everything that's happened in recent years and he could see how Hermione would think that. But still...it wasn't like it was true was it? He leaned against a tree and watched as Harry took his wand out, practicing some spells.

He thought it over and he could admit, Harry was rather good looking. He already liked those bright green eyes, the messy dark hair whenever the other man woke up. The way Harry blushed and laughed and – oh fucking hell.

He was in love.

He huffed and slapped a hand to his forehead. Trust Hermione to point it out for him. Maybe he really did have an emotional range of a teaspoon. He watched as Harry did spell work and crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione was making it sound like Harry loved him too. As much as the thought made him red.

The thought that Harry might have the same feelings as him made him giddy. What if the dark haired man did? All sorts of ideas where flowing through his mind. He would be the first gay, or at least bi-sexual, Weasley for a long time. If Harry loved him back what would he do? How would Hermione feel? What would Harry taste like?

With that last thought he licked his lip, staring at the pale man in front of the pond. He shook his head. Hermione said she would be gone for a week – at least. Determination seemed to build up in him and he stood straight. Hermione was the brightest witch of their generation. She would know it when she saw it and if she was wrong – well he could always wish the ground would swallow him whole.

Taking a deep breath he squared his shoulders and walked forward. It was time to use that courage he house was so fond of.

It was time to do something about his feelings about Harry.

* * *

 **Leave a review!**


End file.
